


His Secrets 他的秘密

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 亚历克斯一早就知道他的秘密了。顶着一头蓬蓬的黑色卷毛的青年眼神飘忽，模仿他身侧英国朋友的动作——汤米，亚历克斯懒洋洋地想，他被从防波堤和驱逐舰之间救出来之后问了他的名字——自以为隐秘。但他不知道的是，亚历克斯一直在留心着他的举止。原来如此，亚历克斯想，他知道他的秘密了。





	His Secrets 他的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 汪地一声爬墙了。（没有）
> 
> 预告放了两周，终于难产出来了，虽然我根本不知道自己在写些什么。  
> 然后现在在难产另一篇GT。

亚历克斯去过法国。

不是指战争，而是远在那之前的一个六月，他七岁那年夏天。在斯特拉斯堡的旅馆的第一个晚上，亚历克斯躺在他的床上，大他五岁的哥哥站在另一张床边整理行李。带他俩出来的父母住在隔壁房间，透过床头背后那层薄薄的墙板，亚历克斯能听到他们在低声讲话。彼时四人的旅行已经接近尾声，阿尔萨斯是倒数第二站。   


亚历克斯出生在战争结束后的第一年。他没有见过炮火贴着欧洲的头皮擦过的样子。“这意味着我是幸运的吗？”亚历克斯的声音闷在他的枕头里，但还是被哥哥捕捉到了。“为什么突然这样问？”他叠好最后一件衬衣，放进包里，走到亚历克斯的床尾坐下。亚历克斯把脸从枕头里转出来，但声音仍然低低的：“大人们总是讲那场过去的战争有多可怕。我没有见过，我说不出来。可是我们走过这么多个国家所看的东西，让我觉得现在才可怕。”   


哥哥坐得近了一点，用手指温柔地理亚历克斯的棕黑色头发。“没有事的。”他说，没问亚历克斯何出此言。两个在这年夏天第一次从不列颠走出来的少年眼睛里见到的事物是一样的。欧洲维持着表面的和平，本质却是一艘在暗礁涌动的海面上勉强行驶的岌岌可危的船。他们的大洲也许从枪炮下幸存，但大规模战争的结束并不是一切的答案。“我们活着，这已经很好了。”哥哥只是这样说，“没有事的。”   


七岁那年的哥哥骗了他，这是亚历克斯无意间偷听到布洛涅海岸沦陷，在那里的威尔士卫队第二营和其他英军部队伤亡惨重，余下的人则悉数投降这个消息的唯一想法。高地兵团排了好久的队才轮到上撤离舰，亚历克斯跟着人流走过跳板的时候，听到身后的通讯兵的汇报。他脚步微微一顿，目光落回防波堤上站着长官们的地方。身后的战友已经开始不耐烦地推亚历克斯的背了：“不走有的是人想走。”长官们的注意力被这边的骚动吸引过来，正撞上亚历克斯的凝视。   


先移开目光的是亚历克斯。他定下心神，直视前方的撤离舰，重新迈开步伐。这消息本来不该他知道的，他想到。在战场上，步兵只需要知道向左跑还是向右跑，团长负责指令部下从这一处打到那一处，而如何撤离数十万人则是将军们考虑的事情。亚历克斯穿上别人递给他的救生服时还在想这件事，他听到了指挥官该听到的消息，如果不是哥哥所在的营而是别的什么部队——他模糊记得消息里还提到了爱尔兰卫队，但根本想不起是第几营——他甚至都不会放在心上。   


亚历克斯只想要领一杯热茶，但直到天上开始落德军的炸弹雨、船身开始剧烈地摇晃，队伍都没有排拢。他跳船的时机有些晚，地方也不太对。如果不是被拉了一把，也许父母会收到的不是一封而是两封死讯。握住他的手掌干燥得有些过头，他喘气的时候打量着站在堤坝底的柱子上帮忙拉人的两个士兵。和清爽的他俩比起来，亚历克斯如同刚被泼过一桶水的小狗崽。他甩甩头发，水珠溅在周围人的身上。把后脑勺头发剃掉的士兵转过头看他一眼，亚历克斯回瞪他。   


亚历克斯一早就知道他的秘密了。顶着一头蓬蓬的黑色卷毛的青年眼神飘忽，模仿他身侧英国朋友的动作——汤米，亚历克斯懒洋洋地想，他被从防波堤和驱逐舰之间救出来之后问了他的名字——自以为隐秘。但他不知道的是，亚历克斯一直在留心着他的举止。原来如此，亚历克斯想，他知道他的秘密了。   


他上次见这个发型还是在斯特拉斯堡，在一个法国男孩的身上，记忆中和亚历克斯差不多大。亚历克斯在莱茵河西畔染了风寒，父母的计划并没有改变。他们付了些钱，托客栈的老板夫妇帮忙照顾小儿子，带着哥哥去乡间参观葡萄酒庄。他们走后的第二天傍晚，亚历克斯的病几乎就好了。他恹恹地坐在旅馆门前的石阶上，看着一群法国小孩在街道玩耍，直到旅馆夫妇的次子坐在他旁边。“不列颠，你？”法国男孩这样问。从这一句破碎的英语，就开始了男孩之间的友谊。   


法国男孩的名字是让。他带亚历克斯游遍了斯特拉斯堡，有好多漂亮的广场、公园和宫殿，还有教堂，一只手都数不过来的教堂。“一个城市怎么会有那么多教堂呢？”他问让。在亚历克斯来的地方，一个小镇只有一座教堂。让耸耸肩：“因为不同的信徒都想要自己的教堂。”这倒是真的。斯特拉斯堡连语言也比亚历克斯的小镇多。这里的人讲法语，讲阿尔萨斯方言，也讲德语，让还自学了英语，他长大想要做一名多语种编辑。让告诉他斯特拉斯堡在德语里的意思是“街道城堡”。少年人的学习能力毋庸置疑，亚历克斯每种语言都学会了一些。那时候他还不懂这些事情对一座处在国与国边界线上的城市意味着什么。   


有天上午，让带他在大犹太会堂不远的街道口买新出炉的可颂时，亚历克斯忍不住问了：“你的头发究竟是怎么回事？”让摸了摸自己剃得只剩一层短短绒毛的后脑勺。“这是时尚。”他回答亚历克斯，“我们法国人最懂时尚了。”亚历克斯不由得质疑：“但是除了你没有人是这个发型。”让的表情骄傲：“因为我审美超前。”他拍拍亚历克斯的肩：“也许再过十几年你会看到这个流行起来的。”   


亚历克斯在防波堤底看到这发型时错愕了几秒。他想写信告诉让，然后才想起他们已经断了联系。三三年的时候亚历克斯搬了家，他把新地址写信告诉让，收到的却是退回的信件。让也许也搬了家，他也许也寄了一封写着新地址的信给亚历克斯原先的地址。亚历克斯隐隐约约生了七年的闷气，虽然他知道这谁也怪不了。不过直到四零年，他突然发现这算件好事。他还记得大约三一年时让给他写信，略略提到了他去参军的哥哥在修一个隔断德法的军事工程。现在他知道这叫做马奇诺防线了，也知道它根本没有派上用场。他希望让搬去了南部，搬去了西岸，搬去了美洲，搬离了地球。但亚历克斯明白，最大的可能性是，让只是搬去了斯特拉斯堡几十里之外的另一个小镇。   


他不再想让，就像他不再想自己的哥哥一样。他倾向于认为他们都死了，不过总还有人活着——他的父母还在不列颠的家中焦急地等待他——但亚历克斯不是为了他们而努力活下去的。让说想当一个多语种编辑，他教了亚历克斯德语和法语，于是这个梦想也在小亚历克斯的心中扎根发芽。他看着汤米和这个法国人。汤米的家在不列颠，他自然是要拼尽一切回去的。但法国人呢？法国人用尽一切办法——亚历克斯扫了眼青年身上全套的英军军服——为的是逃离自己的家。亚历克斯从心底感到共情。他和他都一样，他想，不是为了回家，只是为了活下去。   


他没有拆穿两人。他欠汤米的人情还清了，但黑色卷毛的法国青年——后者滴着水从防波堤底的梯子上爬上来的时候，亚历克斯伸出手想搀他一把，但他没有理会——可是欠他两个人情。亚历克斯既没有叫嚷着说他不是高地兵，也没有向大家宣布有一个插队的法国佬，虽然后面那件事暂时还只是他的推测。   


他的推测在黑卷毛没有进新的驱逐舰时终于得到了证实。好歹拿件救生衣，他想冲着青年的背影大喊，但意识到如果对方不懂英语只会暴露他的秘密。亚历克斯耸耸肩，进船舱喝他那杯迟到的热茶。他试探着汤米，但愣头愣脑的汤米根本没意识到他同伴的身份。好吧，亚历克斯心想，嚼着果酱面包。法国佬只是为了活下去，亚历克斯无意阻挠这一点。   


他猜也许是法国佬开了舱门，但他没问，对方也没说。就算不是他，他和汤米也确实是因为受他启发才提前朝门口挤去的，何况黑卷毛还牵着绳子引他们回到了岸边。亚历克斯想要谢谢他，但他太累，一句话也说不出来。汤米和法国佬也一言未发。他们在沙滩上睡觉。汤米最先醒过来，亚历克斯睁开眼睛，发现对方已经坐在海浪边了。他走过去，隔着一个不列颠的绅士会觉得合适的礼貌距离坐下。   


过了几十分钟或者几个钟头，法国佬才醒过来。亚历克斯感觉他的目光在他们俩的后背和之间的空档之间停留了很久。如果法国佬坐到他身边，亚历克斯心想，他就背着汤米悄悄和他讲法语。他会用上所有旅行见闻和让在信里告诉他的关于法国的事。他会用法语跟他讲亚历克斯来自的小镇。他还会邀请他回到不列颠后去亚历克斯家里暂住，如果黑卷毛没有先一步搬到远离大陆的海岛上的亲友。随后法国人走过来，紧挨在汤米身侧坐下，汤米没有和青年说话。   


法国卷毛喜欢黏着汤米，这是亚历克斯发现的他的第二个秘密。他紧靠在汤米的周围，眼巴巴地和汤米分享蔬菜罐头，连睡觉都脸朝着汤米。亚历克斯没有出声，他不知道汤米是没有发现这一点，还是没有说。无论如何，亚历克斯对独享一个罐头没有怨言。   


他看见背着枪的高地兵们时是有点得意的。这是他的——他的——他的兵团兄弟。他昂首阔步地走到他们身边，汤米和法国佬远远地吊在队伍的末尾。亚历克斯隐隐地在心底为自己记了一功。他们三人互相帮来帮去，亚历克斯已经记不清谁救谁多一点。   


在渔船里，事情急转直下。亚历克斯说出那句话之前经过了最严谨的思考。他从来不觉得黑卷毛是德国佬，就像住在边陲的、会德语的让一直向亚历克斯坚称自己的法国血统那么确定。但这是为了活命嘛，谎言吹得越大越好，没有人会戳穿他，亚历克斯从领头的高地兵那里接过来福枪指着法国佬的时候想道。面前这个人为了活命也扒了尸体的衣服，他该能理解亚历克斯为了生存做出的选择。亚历克斯吞咽口水，继续把他自己也明白可能极低的诬陷朝法国佬身上丢：“真正的吉布森呢？你是不是杀了他？”他知道高地兵们和荷兰海员需要听这个。他们需要一个理由来说服自己丢一个人下船，亚历克斯就给他们这个理由。   


连一直维护法国佬的汤米也最终在言语上败下阵来。“如果这就是生存的代价呢？”亚历克斯问他。“我会接受的，”汤米说，“但这不对——”亚历克斯只听了前半句。汤米有一点天真。如果有需要，高地兵们会把他们一个一个丢下去的。先是法国佬，然后是不同军团的汤米，最后是虽是同军团但新加进来的亚历克斯。他们会留着荷兰海员，他们很精明，知道需要给会开船的人特殊优待。亚历克斯拿枪口戳戳法国佬的胸口，他觉得他该理解的。他们都是为了活命。   


卷毛早该知道汤米靠不住的，亚历克斯回过头发现船里只剩他俩时这样想。生存面前大家都一样，如果顺路的话，心善的人会拉人一把。但亚历克斯记得汤米离出口的楼梯很近，而法国佬却在最靠里面的位置。亚历克斯起先也想径直朝出口游，但一转念还是先回头拍法国佬的肩膀。“吉布森——”他不叫吉布森，但亚历克斯找不到别的名字叫他。黑卷毛回过头，他们俩的目光撞上，都有点愣神。亚历克斯深吸一口气，掉头游走了。   


亚历克斯往前游了二十秒，才后知后觉地意识到法国佬没有跟出来。如果他不说出来，没有人会知道发生过什么事。但海面宽阔，头顶的天空则很高远，亚历克斯只是浮在深深浅浅的空旷蓝色中的一粒小小微尘。他不再是黑压压气氛低沉的船舱里那个咄咄逼人的亚历克斯，他又重新做回了平常的——正常的那一个。亚历克斯深呼吸两次，潜回了渔船里。   


在他们靠近白色游艇的时候，法国佬咳出几口海水醒了过来。他看清亚历克斯的脸之后挣扎着脱离了后者的怀抱，朝另一个方向的民船游去。“喂！你能自己游吗？”亚历克斯在他背后喊，用法语，他不觉得在这种情境下有人会注意。他看见那头黑色的卷毛愣了一下，但没有回头。亚历克斯撇撇嘴，没有抽空管他。   


等拿了毛毯坐到火车上的时候，亚历克斯才反应过来汤米也许在生他的气。他不明白汤米在气什么。在渔船上想要把法国佬丢下去的是亚历克斯没错，但真到了逃命时丢下他俩的是汤米。他两手环住自己温热的茶杯，掌心还在为了在渔船里解开粗砺的绳索时的摩擦而微微刺痛。汤米在他对面闭紧眼睛，但他俩都心知肚明没有人睡着。   


那头黑色的卷毛就是这时候重新闯进亚历克斯的视线的。他站在车厢入口，和亚历克斯正撞个照面。法国人如同突然之间暴露在猎枪下的幼鹿，怔在原地，表情呆滞，进退维谷。亚历克斯朝他眨眨眼。“夜安呀，亲爱的先生。”他压低音量，但唇齿之间是标准的法语。法国佬还愣着，亚历克斯微微有些担心一时之间从“插队的青蛙佬”到“亲爱的先生”是否有些太过。   


汤米被亚历克斯的声音惊动，睁开眼睛，然后他也看见了。亚历克斯看到他的喉结上下一滚，然后汤米老实地把腿从座位上移到地面上平放。他们三个人一起凝视了一会儿汤米的靴子留在椅套上的泥渍，直到汤米手忙脚乱地用袖子努力地擦拭干净，然后他盯住法国人，充满期待地拍拍他身旁的座位，眼神闪烁。就是现在了，亚历克斯心想，如果法国人想重现沙滩上的场景，那就是现在了。但黑卷毛还杵在那里一动不动。周围几个卡座已经有士兵在频频转头看他们三人。   


“坐下吧。”亚历克斯没有办法隔着这么多人的探究目光大声讲出法语，他只能用口型朝对方示意。法国人往前走两步到了他们的桌板旁，但仍然固执地站着。“你要杀我。”他瞪着眼睛控诉，没有用敬语，就像亚历克斯在海上时一样。亚历克斯还注意到他的右手垂在身侧，半握成一个拳头。汤米紧张地关注着他俩之间无声的交流。“我没有杀你，我还救了你。”亚历克斯长叹一口气。“我要活着嘛。”他只感觉精疲力尽，“别犯浑了，来坐下吧。”   


法国佬终于听了一次他的话，他紧靠着亚历克斯坐下了。他蜷曲的头发蹭过亚历克斯的耳朵，轻柔的触感让后者就像被冰块擦过一样颤栗。“不黏黏糊糊地贴着他了？”亚历克斯转过头冲着他的耳朵小声讲话，用手指示意坐在对面的汤米。汤米的表情说不上是失望还是怎样，他已经摆回了先前的姿势，重新闭上了眼睛。卷毛头也转过来面朝亚历克斯，他们俩的眼睛鼻子嘴唇都靠得有些过分地近了，但没有人往后退开。“你会法语，他不会。”法国人说，“是你自己说的，我要活着嘛。何况确实是你救了我。”亚历克斯轻轻嗤笑。   


亚历克斯半夜惊醒过一次。他不知道是因为有节奏地哐哐撞击他头的窗玻璃，还是因为那头黑色的卷毛压在他胸前的重量。他们俩的毯子混在一起，绕在两人身上。鬼使神差地，借着投进车厢的微弱月光，亚历克斯伸出没被压着的左手去摸他后脑勺那层细小的绒毛。那一点也不如亚历克斯预想中的扎手，反而有一种柔软的触感。法国人在睡梦中咂咂嘴，抬起右手按下亚历克斯捣乱的左手，紧握住不松开。亚历克斯被他小孩一样的举动逗乐，憋笑憋到胸腔都震起来，带着压在胸口的黑色发卷也一抖一抖的。法国人嘟囔了两声，也眨着眼睛半醒过来。   


“亚历克斯，快睡吧。”他口齿不清地软绵绵抱怨，没有把脑袋从亚历克斯身上挪开。“这不公平。”亚历克斯轻推他的头，“你知道我是亚历克斯，我对你还一无所知呢。”法国人说话的声音有气无力：“菲利普。”亚历克斯更来劲了，他轻柔地拉扯菲利普的发卷：“你从哪里来？”他问出口后却后悔了，隐隐有些害怕这会是另一个阿尔萨斯人，或者洛林，或者别的已经被攻陷的地方。菲利普对他的情绪毫无察觉，他半闭着眼睛：“马赛。”   


马赛——马赛很好。马赛毗邻地中海，充满阳光，连冬天都是温和的，和靠着莱茵河的斯特拉斯堡天差地别。马赛离得最近的产区是普罗旺斯，酿出来的葡萄酒喝起来和阿尔萨斯的一点也不一样。关于马赛最好的一点是——“她没被德军攻陷，你的城市。”菲利普哼哼了两声，没有接话。“我又多知道了一个，你的秘密。”亚历克斯继续用小指缠着菲利普的卷发玩，后者已经懒得推开他了。“现在这些也是你的秘密了。”菲利普懒洋洋地指出，“满意了？快睡。”   


亚历克斯心满意足，他闭眼放松，重新陷入了沉睡。

**Author's Note:**

> Philippe Hugo Guillet，菲利普·雨果·吉列特。这是Aneurin Barnard自己给角色起的名字。在[这里](https://twitter.com/aneurinBarnard/status/900804154897182720)。


End file.
